Yes, No or Maybe
by ancientmaverick
Summary: Would you take Ascension if it were offered? A short conversation with our favorite team after the events of Tao of Rodney.


_AN: I wrote this really quickly while I was at work. It's just a simple conversation that takes place after _Tao of Rodney_. I was trying to figure out what each person would do if they were offered Ascension. _

_7-19-07 – I've reworked it a bit. Let me know if it's more true to character._

o0o

"I don't know if I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Accept ascension if it were offered."

The premier team of Atlantis was sitting in the mess hall, enjoying a quiet afternoon. It had been their first chance to relax after Rodney's near-death experience.

"You've already turned it down. What makes you think they'll offer again?"

John rolled his eyes at Rodney. "That didn't count. I was very much alive that time. I'm saying, if I were about to die, I don't know if I'd want to go the glowy route."

"You would rather die?" Teyla asked.

"Well, we know what happens to people who Ascend. Seems to me actually dying is the true adventure." John leaned back in his chair. "It's like in _Harry Potter_, after Sirius Black dies."

"You read_ Harry Potter_?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"Hey, they're good books!" John defended. "I'm just saying, Dumbledore was right. Death is an adventure, not something to be feared."

"It's only an adventure if there's anything remotely resembling an afterlife. I'd rather not take that chance." Rodney stuffed the last of his sandwich in his mouth. "I would definitely Ascend."

"You didn't, though."

"Well, no, but that's only because I brilliantly came up with a way to save myself. It's not like I'm trying to leave Atlantis. Anyway, even if I did Ascend, I could always come back."

John ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick out more than normal. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Jackson did it."

"As I understand it, Dr. Jackson didn't like the non-interference policy. Besides, he didn't know he'd be losing his memories. Now that we know more about them, do you really think you could give up the quest for enlightenment?"

Rodney just stared at John, mouth slightly open.

John sighed. "What?"

"I just never figured you for the type to care about enlightenment."

"Are you kidding me? All that knowledge – you'd be a fool to give that up. Which is why I would rather kick the bucket the old-fashioned way. I have no idea what to expect, and I won't feel bad when I have to make the choice between ultimate knowledge and helping out my friends."

"I guess I never thought about that."

"What do you guys think?" John addressed his other team members, who had followed the conversation silently.

"I don't think it matters what I think," Ronon frowned. "You really think anybody's gonna offer me Ascension?"

"The Neanderthal has a point." Rodney shrank back when Ronon glared at him. "Then again, I'm sure you're a very good person. Deep down."

"I have often wished to meet the Ancestors," Teyla cut in smoothly. "But my people also believe that death is merely a stepping stone on a great journey."

"My point exactly!" John said, grinning. "Ascension is just a delay of game. In a way, I guess you could even say that it's just putting off the inevitable. I'd rather just get right to the point."

"You would turn it into a football metaphor." Rodney stood, picking up his tray. "Whatever I decide, I'm planning on sticking around for awhile. Maybe when I'm 90 I'll have a better idea of what I want."

"Thanks for the mental image, Rodney." John shuddered. "Besides, you live in Atlantis. Life-sucking aliens and creepy robots try to kill you every day. You really think you're going to reach 90?"

"I suppose you're planning to go out in a blaze of glory."

"Something like that, yeah."

"Do us a favor, Colonel."

"What's that?"

"Put it off as long as possible."

With that, Rodney walked away. John raised an eyebrow at Teyla and Ronon, who were gathering their things.

"Was that weird for anyone else?"

"Rodney is merely expressing the desires of the entire expedition, John. Perhaps you should rethink Ascension. It may not be as awful as you believe."

Teyla smiled as she and Ronon left John sitting at the table. He leaned back again, threading his fingers behind his head.

"The entire expedition, huh?" He nodded. "I can handle that."


End file.
